Home is Where the Heart is
by OnceUponAGleekOnBakersStreet
Summary: Spoiler alert. What would happen if the Jabberwocky blood took you were you're heart wanted to go? What would happen to Alice would she go home or stay in Wonderland? Read and find out.T to be safe.Name change it was Fearless Twilight Lover.


Okay. Writing block officially sucks. This is until I get more ideas for my other stories. I do not own _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Will this take me home?" I asked Mirana the White Queen

"If that is what you choose." She said.

"You could stay." Hatter said to me as he appeared behind me. I turned around to face him.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But I can't. There are questions I have to answer. Things I have to do." I said before I drank the vial of Jabberwocky blood. "I'll be back before you know it." I told him.

"You won't remember me." He said as his voice cracked. I didn't want to leave the man I fell so hard for, but I had to. He cares for me, yes. Loves me, no.

"Of course I will. How could I forget?" I said, desperately trying to get him to understand that I could never forget him or Underland.

"Hatter why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked to try to get him to smile for me, for I didn't want to leave without seeing his smile one last time before I left Underland. _Of all the things I love about him it's his smile._

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said smiling softly, but not reaching his eyes. _I wonder why he's so upset about me leaving. It can't be could it. He couldn't possibly have the same feelings for me as I do for him._ I thought. I saw Hatter walk toward me. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he whispered in my ear.

"Fairfarren, Alice." He said and moved backward. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I made a mistake by drinking the blood. _I wish I didn't drink the blood._ _Too late now._ I thought as I was engulfed in black smoke. I closed my eyes, and I thought the last thing that I hoped would make me stay in Underland._ I don't want to go home! Underland is my home!_

I opened my eyes as the smoke cleared and I saw the Hatter still in front of me. I decided to use his real name.

"Hello hatter." He looked at me with wide green eyes and smiled my favorite smile. The one he always got when he was happy or having tea he stepped forward and hugged me it shocked me but I recovered enough to hug back. Before he released me. I turned around to see Mirana, Tweedledee,Tweedledum, Chessur, Uilleam, Thackery, Mallymkun, and Mctwisp stand in the same spot when I thought I left.

"How did this happen." I asked Mirana.

"Home is where the heart is. Is this where you found home?" She asked me knowingly.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Alice." I heard Tarrant say from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"Would ye come take a walk with me. That is ye don't have to. It's just that it's a fine day, but I understand that you slayed tha Jabberwocky and ye must be tired..." He rambled as his eyes went orange.

"Hatter." I said bringing him out of his ramble.

"Thank you. I'm fine." He replied as his eyes went back to their normal green.

"I would love to take a walk with you." I said.

"Well, then shall we go?" He asked as he held out an arm which I eagerly took.

"Yes we shall." I said as he linked our arms together. We walked without saying a word. I could feel him looking at me every now and then, which made me blush. Before I knew it we were in a beautiful garden. There were roses of all colors, lilacs, freesias, different colored mushrooms. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"We are in Marmoreal Garden." He told me as we sat down. I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind and sun on my face.

"Alice?" I heard him ask. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why did you not want to go home?" He asked earnestly.

"Because, I realized that _this_ is my home. I didn't see it before, because I forgot all about Wonderland." I explained,

"Why _did_ you forget."

"I didn't _mean_ to. It's just that I was seven the first time I came to Underland. I kept having dreams, I think my subconscious knew about Wonderland and was trying to get me to remember." I explained.

"Why did ye want to leave? Weren't ye happy here I know we're a bit mad, but it's not so bad." He started to ramble again I decided to use hid real name this time

"Tarrant." I said quietly.

"I'm fine. Alice what did you just call me." He asked.

"Tarrant." I whispered and put my head down.

"Alice look at me." He said. I didn't look up.

"Alice." He said again. This time when I did not look up. He gently grabbed my chin and brought my head up.

"Why did you really not want to leave Underland?" He asked. That is the question I was trying to avoid.

"Because I-I-I-I. I stuttered.

"Because I love you." I whispered. When he didn't say anything, I got up, trying to hide my tears.

"I'm sorry Tar- Hatter." I said as I walked away, but before I could get two feet I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into a hug. He pulled back.

"Alice. I have never seen you in a hat. I should make you a fine Alice hat. Yes I should get started on it immediately. No time to waste! Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!"

He said.

"Tarrant!"

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

"Tarrant. You're mad, absolutely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret all the best people are." I recited.

"That they are lass, and I believe I have heard that before." He smiled as he took out his pocket watch.

"We my dear are terribly late for tea." He stated as he stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you." We headed off to the tea party. Just as we got there we saw Thackery reach for a tea cup.

"YOU'RE LATE FOT TEA!" Thackery yelled as he threw a tea cup at us.

"Duck." Tarrant warned me as we both ducked down. Just then Chessur appeared.

"It's about time that you two showed up I thought the tea was going to go cold." Chess said.

"Well enough chitchat." Mallymkun said. Tarrant walked me to the table. As I sat down, Tarrant gently pushed me so I was conveniently closer to the table.

"Now can we have tea?" Mally asked.

"In just a moment." Tarrant told her.

"I have something to say." He said as he turned to me.

"Alice, champion of Underland. I love ye with all me heart. Will ye... that is would ye consider..." He started to ramble in Outlandish.

"Tarrant."

"I'm fine sorry."

"Yes. Tarrant I will marry you." I said as I kissed him.

_Yes home is defiantly where the heart is._ I thought.

**Sorry if it sucks. I'm not good with the Outlandish tongue. Uilleam is the dodo bird in the movie.**


End file.
